


Beloved, my Pain

by Daniello



Series: Lunime Oneshots [4]
Category: Gacha World (Video Game), Lunime & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/pseuds/Daniello
Summary: Cykopath was a bit controlling. A bit temperamental. A bit unhinged. But Phantom was fine with that. He was fine with the broken furnitures, with the bruises and even his forceful ways of intimacy.Phantom was fine.Then it become apparent, a slap to the face: he wasn't fine. He wasresigned.
Relationships: Cykopath/DJ Phantom
Series: Lunime Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Beloved, my Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy story (nor beta read, so pardon for any mistakes).
> 
> This fic is inspired by another fanfic by Lavose where they potray Cykophan as a toxic relationship which I think was a brilliant concept.
> 
> The end was a bit rushed tho, gotta admit; but I love it so whateve~

"Dammit– Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! You fucking bastard!"

Another crash. The window shattered, and his fist was bleeding, red splattered over the shards on the floor tiles. Cykopath breathed heavily, the shaking of his body scream with anger. Phantom was beyond scared; he was horrified. This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't knows the other's temper was this awful  _ (he knows; he was only in-denial) _ . Maybe he should've known. He'd been warned, after all; and Phantom ignored them.  _ How idiotic, how soft. _

"Cykopath,  _ please _ ."

Cykopath whirled his head around, the rage remained wild in his glare. "No, no," he hissed, pained and furious and none joyous. "why the fuck– How fucking dare you, you fucking–" like a switch, the hatred was gone. Only desperation. "I love you, Phanny. With all my heart." Cykopath grasped onto his shoulders. Phantom flinched  _ (it'll bruised. Again), _ "Did I do something wrong? Tell me, and I'll fix it. Just– just please, don't break up with me."

Cykopath dropped to his knees, the sharp ends of the shards beneath grazing him. Phantom tried to pulled him up, concern of the wounds overriding the fear. "Cykopath! Your knees! Fuck– get up! You have to get up!"

"Promise you'll be with me?"

Phantom sucked in his breath, the weight of the situation returned with a heavy dread over his being. Cykopath doesn't care about bleeding knees, much less the wreck that was his kitchen, the victim of his lash out.

He only care about this. This shared sickness of theirs; the pollution damaging their everything, mind, body and sanity. This,  _ their relationship. _

It shouldn't have existed in the first place. He should've looked away, seek a better alternative. A  _ healthier  _ alternative.

But the corruption still lingered. He could taste it, a gnawing darkness at the back of his mind. Phantom cannot trust himself around his friends, much less a therapist he never met before. He doesn't want to trust himself, not after everything that he've done. The manipulation, the demons, the desire for human's annihilation.  _ That wasn't you,  _ they had insisted,  _ that was the corruption _ . But they were wrong. Phantom know what he wanted, even buried deep inside of him; the corruption only brought them out. It encouraged him, gave him the last one push he needed to carry out those hidden desires of his.

It was all him. All his fault. The corruption was simply the bridge that allow him to go over the other side.

Then someone, for once believed him.

Cykopath.

He  _ understand,  _ he knows the sensation of wanting to relish under someone's misery. To hurt, instead of being hurt. Phantom felt secured with him, as he wasn't only a kindred spirit, but also the anchor of stability he have long needed. Nevermind his manic and dramatic attitude, Cykopath was in control of himself. He was brimming with confidence, lead him wherever Phantom was needed, or simply out of his own desire.

For once since what felt like ages, Phantom had someone to relied on. To take him by the hands, and whisked him away from the sickening memories that null him senseless. He felt alive, cherished even.

Cykopath was a bit controlling. A bit temperamental. A bit unhinged. But Phantom was fine with that. He was fine with the broken furnitures, with the bruises and even his forceful ways of intimacy.

Phantom was fine.

Then it become apparent, a slap to the face: he wasn't fine. He was  _ resigned. _

He doesn't remember when, where nor how. He only knew that he needed to escape, leave this relationship; because Phantom was resigned once, decades back, when he starved in the alleyway, the snow coming down on his numb figure as frostbite trickled through his skin. He would've died back then, if it weren't for his mentor.

But his mentor wasn't here. Nor is he coming. Phantom never told him where his new house is, where the flat he shared with Cykopath was located at. It will takes him ages to find Phantom, and by then–

Phantom doesn't know if he'll still be breathing by then, and he won't take that risk.

But his depart was short-lived, Cykopath having returned home earlier. One look of him packing his belongings, and everything tumbled down into a flurry of pieces.

And the now.

Cykopath kneeled down, wrapping his arms around his body, his parody of love blinding him of the insanity of their whole situation. Phantom wished it blinded him from himself as well. But those eyes remained on his, lucid blue gazing lovingly onto him, pinning him down in place and nowhere else.

"Cykopath, you need– please," Phantom tugged on his arms, trying to push away the firm hold with a wince. "you're hurting me. Please, you need to let go of–"

_ "No!  _ No, no, no, no! _ "  _ he snapped, nails digging harshly and Phantom began to trashed. "Stop! Stop moving! I love you, I really do! So why– why, why would you leave me?!"

"Because it  _ hurts! You  _ are hurting me, Cykopath! Please let me go, it hurts.  _ Please."  _ Phantom sobbed, trembling underneath the other's grasp.

But the hold tighten instead, his heart pounding rapidly and there was no longer desperation in Cykopath.

There was  _ nothing. _

His face turned blank, further unnerving the alarm screaming in Phantom's head. For all the rage, sneer, and violence that Cykopath had shown, none of them sent a drop of dread heavier than the coldness he's witnessing now.

On the back of his head, among the maelstrom of emotions, a thought blinked,

_ This is it. This is how I'm going to die. _

His body slammed to the ground.

Phantom screamed, the shards stabbing through his clothes and back. His hands pinned above his head, trapping him, and he was left stuck staring the looming figure above.

A hand tilted his chin in a harsh jerk.

"I hurt you? Is that your reason?" Cykopath cracked a smile, and laughed.

"But Phanny, didn't you _asked_ to be hurt?"

No, he didn't.

Phantom wouldn't– w _ ould he? _

_ Did he asked to be hurt? To be violated? Used? It wouldn't out of realm for him to do such a thing. He was capable of worse things, after all. Much, much more worse things. The Corruption have proved of that. _

_ But did he asked? _

_ Did he, really? _

Phantom blinked through the haze, but it remained.

He felt faraway. His memories uncertain, blurred and fictional. It was all too messy, and Phantom doesn't like that. No, messy was to be avoided.

He shut himself down.

Senseless, he could only let himself be lead to stand and eventually embraced.

"You're being silly again, Phanny." Cykopath tutted, breathing in the numbness of his body. "Come on, it's late. Let's go back to bed."

Everything was everywhere – except Cykopath. He was a sure constant. Grounding, and so Phantom followed suit. He thought that he should feel something, but–  _ this felt right. This was safe. _

Cykopath took him by the throat.

Phantom resigned himself.


End file.
